Sweetie Belle (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic)
Sweetie Belle is a character from the animated television series My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic. |- |' ' My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic |Sweetie Belle | Claire Corlett |- |' ' Miqësia është magjike me ponin tim të vogël |Ëmbëlbela | Eni Rabdishta |- |' ' مهرتي الصغيرة: الصداقة رائعة |سويتي بل | |- |' ' | | |- |' ' Moj mali poni | | |- |' ' Малкото пони: Приятелството е магия | | |- |' ' - now香港 version 小馬寶莉：友情就是魔法 | | |- |' ' - ViuTV version 小馬寶莉 | | |- |' ' Moj mali poni: Prijateljstvo je čarobno |Bela | Andrea Baković Matilda Sorić |- |' ' - BÄR/SDI Media version My Little Pony |Sweetie Belle | Klára Sochorová Antonie Talacková Roberta Bartůňková |- |' ' - DW Agentura﻿ version My Little Pony | | |- |' ' My Little Pony: Venskab er ren magi | | |- |' ' - JimJam version My Little Pony | | |- |' ' - SDI Media version My Little Pony: Vriendschap is betoverend | | Jannemien Cnossen |- |' ' - KidZone TV version Minu väike poni: Sõprus on maagiline | | |- |' ' - TV3 version Minu väike poni: Sõprus on imeline | | |- |' ' My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic | | |- |' ' My Little Pony: Ystävyyden taikaa |Sweetie Belle | Susa Saukko |- |' ' My Little Pony : Les Amies, c'est magique |Sweetie Belle | Cathy Boquet |- |' ' My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie | | Giovanna Winterfeldt |- |' ' ჩემი პატარა პონი | | |- |' ' My Little Pony - Η φιλία είναι μαγική |Σουίτι Μπελ | Sofia Kapsabeli |- |' ' הפוני הקטן שלי: חברות היא קסם |פעמונית | Shachar Kadosh |- |' ' Én kicsi pónim: Varázslatos barátság | | Zsofia Manya |- |' ' My Little Pony: Keajaiban Persahabatan | | |- |' ' My Little Pony - L'amicizia è magica | | Sabrina Bonfitto Vera Calacoci |- |' ' マイリトルポニー ～トモダチは魔法～ |スウィーティーベル | Taeko Kawata |- |' ' ប៉ូនីជាទីស្រលាញ់ | | |- |' ' 마이 리틀 포니: 우정은 마법 |스위티 벨 | Yang Jeong-hwa |- |' ' - KidZone TV version Mans mazais ponijs | | |- |' ' - TV3 version Mans mazais ponijs: Draudzība ir brīnums | | |- |' ' - KidZone TV version Mano mažasis ponis: Draugystė tai magija | | |- |' ' - TV3 version Mano mažasis ponis | | |- |' ' Моето мало пони | | |- |' ' My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic |Sweetie Belle | Yatie Maslini |- |' ' 小马宝莉 | | |- |' ' 彩虹小馬 | | |-fr |' ' Миний бяцхан одой морь | | |- |' ' My Little Pony: Vennskap er ren magi | | |- |' ' - GEM Junior version پونی کوچولوها | | |- |' ' - Persian Toon version پونی کوچولو | | |- |' ' My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia |Sweetie Belle | Justyna Bojczuk Beata Wyrąbkiewicz |- |' ' My Little Pony: A Amizade é Mágica | | Luciana Baroli Mônica Toniolo Andressa Andreatto |- |' ' My Little Pony: A Amizade é Mágica |Sweetie Belle | Ana Vieira |- |' ' Micul meu ponei: Prietenia este magică | | Mihaela Gherdan Anca Sigmirean 2 onwards)}} Ioana Dagău |- |' ' - Karusel version My Little Pony: Дружба — это чудо | | Olga Golovanova |- |' ' - KidZone TV version Мой маленький пони: Дружба это волшебство | | Jekaterina Kordas |- |- |' ' - Mini and RTS 2 version | | Aleksandra Tomić Snežana Nešković 3 onwards)}} |- |' ' - Minimax version | | Aleksandra Širkić Jelena Jovičić |- |' ' My Little Pony: Priateľstvo je magické |Sweetie Belle | |- |' ' - Minimax version Moj mali poni: Prijateljstvo je čarobno | | |- |' ' - Pop TV version Moj mali poni: Čarobno prijateljstvo | | |- |' ' My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad |Sweetie Belle | Gaby Ugarte Leyla Rangel Gaby Ugarte Carolina Ayala Carolina Ayala Leyla Rangel |- |' ' My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad | | |- |' ' My Little Pony: Vänskap är magisk |Sweetie Belle | Anneli Heed |- |' ' - Boomerang version My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic (Thai) | | |- |' ' - MCOT Family version My Little Pony | | |- |' ' - Tiga version My Little Pony – มหัศจรรย์แห่งมิตรภาพ | | |- |' ' My Little Pony: Arkadaşlık Sihirlidir | | |- |' ' My Little Pony: Дружба - це диво |Сві́ті Белль Світі Белл | Yuliya Perenchuk Anastasiya Zinovenko Kateryna Butsʹka |- |' ' - SAOTV version My Little Pony: Tình bạn diệu kỳ | | |- |' ' - ZTV version Pony bé nhỏ – Tình bạn diệu kỳ | | |}